


"Ah. There seems to be only one bed."

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), At least in Slim's kingdom it's forbidden, Established Relationship, F/F, Forbidden Love, Handmaid Slim, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, King Blue - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Blue had thought traveling to the neighboring kingdom would be a boring task, even with the strange new monsters King Asgore had sent to accompany him providing some (violent) conversation along the way.Blue was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live!  
> Sorry for disappearing, real life kicked my ass for a little while there. To make up for it, I present you a super long, two-part prompt!  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Read on Tumblr: [here.](https://cupcakezys.tumblr.com/post/176843469876/prompt-ten)

_Shouting filled the air outside of Blue’s carriage, followed closely by the clang of steel on steel. Blue pulled himself up from where he had fallen, helping his dazed handmaid to sit. They had both gone flying at the sudden lurch of the carriage. Blue had crashed into the soft cushions of the other seat, though his ribs ached from the wooden edges. His handmaid seemed to have crashed into the wall, his height causing him to miss the cushions entirely._

_“Pirates! Protect the King!”_

_Blue flinched at the loud cry right outside his door. Pirates. Of course this kingdom had pirates. Blue knew his own kingdom differed greatly from the ones surrounding it, but he hadn’t realized there were still pirates lurking around. Especially not this far inland!_

_He glared slightly at the door to his carriage. The quiet pleading of his handmaid to stay put went ignored as he summoned a small bone in one hand and opened the door with his other._

_Utter chaos greeted him. The majority of his guard – six skilled fighters, all handpicked by King Asgore himself to bring him safely to the other’s castle – lay still on the ground. Only two remained fighting, a small skeleton like himself and a tall dog monster. As he watched, a human, so small they had to be a child, snuck up behind the fighting skeleton. Before he could do more than open his mouth the other was knocked down, the dog monster falling a second later. Both lay still._

_A flash of red was all the warning he got before he was dragged from the carriage. He swung his bone attack upwards, slicing blue scales before it was wrenched out of his grasp. He gasped as his hands were forced behind his back by an iron grasp._

_A strangled yell came from the other side of the carriage, and Blue watched in horror as his handmaid was dragged into the open by a tall human. The tall skeleton wasn’t even struggling, his gaze focused on the guards littered on the ground. Blue shook, refusing to look for fear of seeing dust and shattered souls in place of his guards._

_His sockets widened when the human pulled out a sharp knife and rose it to the back of the tall skeleton’s skull. He shoved against his capture, managing to slip free of the hold._

_“Stop!” He commanded._

_He raised one hand as he ran forward, engulfing the knife in blue and wrenching it away from his handmaid’s skull. The human grunted as their hand was forced back, and he could hear the monster behind him cursing. The other skeleton finally turned to him, the smallest hint of tears in his sockets._

_Blue stood as tall as he could between the pirates and the other skeleton. He could barely think straight, the only thoughts circling in his mind seemed to be an endless pleading of no, not another one, please let no one else die here, **please-**_

_The monster that grabbed him gave him a calculated look. He did his best to keep his face free of any expression, but it was hard with his soul churning in his ribcage. The human glared at him, rubbing their wrist where his magic still fizzed slightly. He refused to feel guilty, the knife still clutched in their hand a stark reminder of what would have happened had he not intervened._

_“Leave him be. He’s no threat to you.” He stated, shifting slightly as more pirates gathered around them._

_A shark monster, very closely resembling the monster that had grabbed him, laughed slightly under her breath. The human from before chuckled and shook their head, knife held firmly in their hand. Blue glared, and prepared to fight the pirates himself, despite knowing there was no way even he could take on this many alone._

_The fish monster that had grabbed him snorted and gestured to the other pirates. “Enough. Take them both.”_

_Several of them looked shocked, but nodded easily at the orders. Blue glared as several pirates moved forward, all armed with rope. He sighed and relaxed from his battle stance, letting them roughly tie his hands behind his back. They did the same to his handmaid, and soon enough both skeletons found themselves with bags over their heads as they were forced into the back of a wagon._

*****

"I-I-I hope- I hope you don't mi-mind stay-staying with us u-u-until the guard arrives, your ma-majesty." The little yellow monster stuttered.

Blue smiled politely at the young couple in front of him. The smaller of the two was stuttering horribly, and he couldn't tell if it was because she was addressing royalty or if she was just always this nervous.

Either way, Blue smiled and nodded along, doing his best to follow her words. "It is perfectly fine Lady Alphys. I only hope I am not a terrible inconvenience to you. I know you and Commander Undyne were celebrating your recent engagement."

"It is an honour to have the neighboring King stay with us, your majesty." Undyne cut in, her hand gripping tight to the sword on her belt. "Especially after your ordeal."

Blue sighed, but nodded his agreement. "It will be nice to sleep in an actual bed again."

The woman both nodded, then Undyne pointed ahead of them. "There it is, your majesty. I know it is nothing compared to the castles you are used to, but it is the best house in the town."

The house was small for what was normally called 'the best', but then from what little Blue had seen of the small port town there wasn't much money to make anything better. The fact that the house was two stories and more than three rooms already made it better than two thirds of the rest of the town, but the sprawling garden was what really set it apart. Blue hadn't seen anything like it, not even in his castle back home.

"You own this house Lady Alphys?" He asked.

"Ye-yes, your majesty." She confirmed. "M-my father bought it wh-when I was a child."

"It's lovely." He murmured.

Alphys blushed bright red. "Th-thank you, your majesty."

The sound of footsteps echoed behind them. Blue tensed for the briefest of moments before relaxing as his handmaid rounded the corner with his chest of salvaged things. There hadn't been much left after the pirates were finished with it, but there were still a few of his things, plus whatever the knights had been able to return to him upon his rescue.

The tall skeleton stopped a few paces away, bowing slightly and staring at the ground. "my ladies. your majesty. i have gathered everything you asked of me. the knights will look after the rest until king asgore's elite get here."

Blue smiled happily, itching to open the chest and see what had been recovered, but managed to hold himself back. "Thank you Slim."

"Shall we go inside, your majesty?" Undyne asked, gesturing to the house.

Blue nodded and together they made their way into the pretty little house.

*****

"Th-th-there's not a l-lot of room I'm a-afraid, your majesty." Alphys stuttered as she led them around the house. "I-it was only meant as a h-holiday house f-for our family."

Blue smiled, admiring the little kitchen. "It's really alright Lady Alphys. Anything is better than sleeping on a bunch of straw on a pirate ship."

The young monster didn't seem to know what to say to that, so Blue waved his hand and pointed upstairs.

"Would you be so kind as to show me upstairs Lady Alphys? I assume that's where the bedrooms are." It had to be - he had already seen the rest of the house.

"Yes-yes, your majesty." Alphys gestured for him to follow.

Blue turned to Slim and waved him over. He'd lost track of Undyne, but he suspected she had gone back to the Knight's Corner, the little barracks of this town. She was a dedicated Commander, he wouldn't put it past her to make sure the knights were handling everything correctly.

Alphys lead him past a closed door to the end of a small hall. "This is th-the master bedroom, your majesty. I h-h-hope it's to y-your liking."

The room was plain, the walls a deep red and soft floor a dark brown. Blue’s attention was immediately drawn to the large bed in the centre of the room. He could feel his eye lights forming little stars at the sight of the soft bed, which was easily large enough for him to spread out on completely. It had been weeks since he had so much as sat on something so soft, and he couldn’t wait for night to fall so he could wrap himself up in those fluffy blankets.

“Ah.” Blue surveyed the room again, noticing something important. “There seems to be only one bed…”

He glanced from Slim to Alphys. The taller skeleton shifted uncomfortably, his gaze focused on the floor. Alphys was staring at him in surprise, and Blue had to fight the sad smile that wanted to pull at his teeth. He knew things were very different in King Asgore’s kingdom, one of the reasons he had been invited to visit his neighbours was so they could resolve multiple issues that had stemmed from those differences, but to actually see it was having a rather strong impact on the skeleton king.

The people here were harsh and cruel, a stark contrast to his own kingdom, where kindness was like second nature to everyone. To see people so desperate they resorted to kidnapping, to find workers being paid next to nothing and for it to be normal to treat the common folk as less than dirt- it was… distressing, to say the least.

“We-we, um, we weren’t expecting a-anyone else to be…” alive “with you, your majesty.”

Blue couldn’t keep the memories of scattered bodies surrounding him from bubbling to the surface. He grit his teeth together, fighting the nausea that boiled in his soul. He opened his teeth, wanting to say something, anything, to distract himself. His handmaid beat him to it.

“i’ll be fine, your majesty.” Slim murmured.

Blue studied the other, finally sighing with a nod. “Alright.”

It wasn’t alright, but Blue wasn’t about to argue with the other. At least, not now, in front of the nervous little monster. Later, when they were alone, he would be sure to bring it up again.

For now, he simply smiled and lead the other two downstairs for lunch.

*****

Lunch was quiet.

Undyne had reappeared at some point, and Slim had quickly retreated to the kitchen to make them all some sandwiches. The two noblewoman had seemed surprised when he insisted Slim sit and eat with them, but neither dared question the king. His handmaid settled next to him on the long bench, a small sandwich clutched in his hands. Blue saw Undyne raise an eyebrow, but still she said nothing.

Blue ate slowly, his mind going back to his time on the pirate’s boat. His side itched, as if he were still lying in a bed of straw. He shifted, trying to subtly scratch his arm. He could see Slim staring at him out of the corner of his eye, so he forced himself to stop and focus on his food.

Undyne finished first, and it quickly became apparent she couldn’t stand the silence. “Your majesty, forgive me, but is it true you don’t want the pirates killed? Or even harmed unnecessarily?”

Blue took a deep breath and placed the rest of his sandwich down. “Yes.”

Undyne’s face contorted into a frown. “Why?”

Alphys flinched at her fiancée’s blunt question. Slim stiffened at the mere mention of their kidnappers, his head down and sockets dark. The silence stretched for a moment too long, and Undyne had lost her frown for a more uncomfortable look, before Blue finally spoke.

“I wish to know why they kidnapped me. Only then will I decide what happens to them.” He said with an air of finality.

Undyne’s frown was back, and she opened her mouth to ask yet another question, but Alphys cut her off with a jab to the side. “O-of course, y-your majesty.”

Blue studied the two for a moment, before smiling and gesturing to Undyne. “You want to ask me something.”

The fish woman shuffled, not meeting his eyes as she mumbled. “It’s nothing, your majesty.”

Blue resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You don’t approve, Commander?”

“It’s not that.” She said fiercely. “Those pirates kidnapped you! They should be hanged for that alone, never mind what they did do your belongings, your guards-”

“I’m well aware of what they did, Commander.” Blue interrupted, voice tight. “However, it is in my experience that people have reasons for taking such drastic measures as to kidnap a king. And if I find out those reasons, I can remove them and make sure this doesn’t happen again.” He took a breath, and sent a grin to Undyne. “I find it is much more effective than just killing everyone.”

Undyne considered him for a moment, before nodding tightly. “Yes, your majesty.”

Blue sighed, feeling the weight of darkened sockets on him, and picked up his sandwich.

*****

“you know, the commander had a point.” Slim murmured next to him, tired gaze on the ceiling. “those pirates should be hung.”

Blue sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. “It’s not how my kingdom does things.”

“but it’s how this kingdom does things!” Slim growled. “they’re traitors, thieves and murderers. they don’t deserve to live!”

“Not even the children? Or the pirates that had nothing to do with our kidnapping? Should they be killed too?”

Slim grimaced at his question. “i- well...”

“See? Things aren’t always so black and white.” Blue shifted onto his side, sinking into the soft mattress as he faced the other skeleton. “As a ruler you have to remain open minded to all possibilities. It’s important to try and get to the root of the problem, rather than just kill everyone and hope for the best.”

Slim chuckled as his voice dropped to a whisper. “tell that to king asgore.”

Blue huffed and glared at the ceiling. “I intend to.”

That startled a laugh out of the other, and Blue silently celebrated in victory at the sound. Despite spending several months together, it was a sound Blue had only heard a handful of times. He relaxed into his pillows. The soft fabric cushioned his skull, and even though he knew he had slept in much grander bedding, right now it felt like the best thing in the world. His mind drifted, content.

Slim startled him out of his daze. “you were scratching at your arm earlier.”

Blue flinched, hand automatically reaching for his arm. “It was nothing.”

An unamused snort. “yeah, right. what was it really?”

He cracked one socket open, only to flush under the look the other was giving him. Rarely seen red eyelights were glowing in Slim’s sockets, bright and fuzzy with concern. His teeth were turned down into a small frown, and Blue immediately wanted to wipe it away. It wasn’t a look that suited the other, not at all.

He leaned forward, letting their teeth touch in a brief kiss. “I promise I’m fine Slim. It was just an unpleasant memory.”

“unpleasant memories can hurt more than the real thing.” Slim murmured, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. “are you sure you’re okay?”

Blue nodded, snuggling closer to his lover. “Just… please, can we stay like this?”

Slim’s sockets flashed to the door. “…okay.”

“It’s fine.” Blue reassured him with a yawn. “I told them they weren’t to come in here without permission. You can say you slept on the floor if they ask any questions.”

Slim smiled and pulled Blue as close as he could, his long body curling around the other. “okay.”

*****

“Finally.” Blue muttered, peeking out the carriage window at the castle entrance. “If I had to spend another minute in this carriage I would have gone insane!”

Slim hummed next to him, gaze unfocused. He had been strangely subdued the entire trip. Blue had tried what he could, but his lover seemed to barely be able to muster up a smile. It was troubling, but as worried as he was about the other skeleton there was a much more pressing issue that had to be dealt with first.

Guards filed out of the castle as they approached, forming a line to the giant open doors. Blue stepped out into the sunshine as his carriage door was opened. He straightened his dress, waited for Slim to step out behind him, and walked forward. The guards saluted him as he walked, arms crossed against their chests. Blue barely saw them, his gaze focused straight ahead.

King Asgore Dreemurr glared down at him from his raised throne. Blue kept his face neutral as he walked, his eye lights focused on the giant monster before him. He could hear faint rattling behind him, and without looking he knew Slim was trembling beneath the other’s ruby red gaze. He stopped at the base of the throne, Slim two steps behind him.

“King Asgore.” He greeted, inclining his head.

“King Blue.” Asgore rumbled, his voice like thunder. “I am relieved to see you well, despite recent unfortunate events.”

His mind flashed to his guards, dead on the ground while he was alive and well. His soul skipped a beat and there was a sharp burning in his chest.

“It is most fortunate.” His mouth was dry, throat horse.

“I heard you ordered the pirates to be captured and not killed.” Asgore leaned forward, eyes narrowed. “I find it a most curious decision.”

Red tingled his vision like a veil, but Blue forced his mouth to answer. “It is our way, King Asgore. Their punishment will be decided by our Judge.”

Something shifted in the other king’s eyes. Blue thought it was something like scorn, but it was quickly covered by a mocking type of glee.

“Ah yes, and how are your fathers bastards? I will admit I was quite shocked to learn you had given them such high ranking positions within your own castle.” A wicked grin revealed sharp teeth.

Blue could hear the mocking in the others tone, and it made his voice sharp. “Sans and Papyrus are doing just fine. Now, if you will excuse me, it has been a long journey. I will retire to my quarters for the night.”

“Very well.” He waved a servant over and gestured to the skeletons. “Take King Blue to his quarters, and make sure he is well taken care of.”

The servant bowed to their King, then turned and bowed to Blue. They led the way out of the room, head down and meek. Blue gave one last glance at the other King, and caught the glare he was being given before it dissolved. His heart hardened, and he knew instantly why his parents had always refused to make a pact with this certain kingdom. There was no compromising with a monster like that.

Slim followed behind him as they were lead through countless corridors, all seemingly the exact same as the last. How they knew where they were going was a mystery. The dreary grey walls seemed to stretch on forever. Blue knew he’d get lost in an instant, and was suddenly extremely grateful for their guide.

They came to a halt in front of a grand door, bigger than even Asgore himself. Flowers and vines were carved into the wood, dancing in an intricate pattern. It was one of the most beautiful things Blue had seen in this kingdom, and reminded him so much of home it nearly hurt.

“This is your room, your majesty.” The servant mumbled, head still bowed. “I hope it is to your liking.”

“Thank you.” Blue smiled, and watched as Slim stepped forward to open the door. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name earlier. I apologize, that was very rude of me.”

The servant squeaked, their head whipping up at his comment. Their face was flushed red in embarrassment, and it was only then Blue realized he was staring at a ghost monster. They were so rare he had to look twice. The cloak around them made it hard to see, but their body was indeed a pale white, almost translucent.

“My name is Nastablook, your majesty.” They mumbled, eyes once again downcast.

Blue nodded, smiling as he stepped a little closer. “Thank you Nastablook.”

The ghost blushed again, but Blue could see the small smile on their face. “I- if you need anything please just call, your majesty. There has been a hot bath drawn for you already .”

Blue nodded, turning to Slim as he reappeared from investigating the room. “Thank you. I will take my leave for the night Nastablook, so feel free to take the evening for yourself.”

Nastablook gaped at him, then they bowed deeply. “Thank you, your majesty.”

Blue nodded one last time, smiling as he watched the other float down the hallway. Slim huffed beside him, a small smile on his own face. Blue grinned at him, pulling him inside the room and closing the door behind them. Slim laughed, his wheezing chuckle quickly becoming one of Blue’s favorite sounds. He tugged on Slim’s sleeve, a mischievous smile pulling at his teeth as he lead his lover to the bath.


	2. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologise for this chapter taking so long. One thing led to another, and a combination of not enough time, motivation and good days delayed this chapter far longer than I wanted. But, uh, Merry Christmas! Here's the conclusion to my previous little drabble.  
> Read on Tumblr [here](https://cupcakezys.tumblr.com/post/181398605541/prompt-ten)

Blue didn’t know how much longer he would be able to handle this. It was taking all his patience not to snap at the other king sitting across from him. King Asgore was stubborn, blunt and selfish in his statements, and Blue knew half of his comments were made to rile him up. He resisted the urge to massage his temples, and instead took a long drink of his tea.

Finally, he spoke again. “Asgore, I’m afraid there is no way we could relinquish our ports to you. Your people will be welcome to use them, of course, but they belong to our kingdom.”

“And how would you guarantee my ship’s safety?” Asgore sneered. “No, if you truly want this peace treaty to work, then you will give us the main ports.”

Blue sighed. “I’m afraid you demand too much. I can offer your ships a place in our ports, but they will still remain our ports. Your people would be the only ones allowed to dock there, and no one else. I can have a road built from the ports straight to your territory, and your people may traverse it as they wish, but it would still be our land. This is my final offer.”

Asgore didn’t even try to hide his fury, his red eyes burning like fire. “You are testing my patience, _boy_. Didn’t your father teach you anything about being King? Sacrifices have to be made for the sake of our pretend game of peace.”

Blue frowned at the snarling monster in front of him. “Our ‘pretend game of peace’, as you put it, has saved hundreds of lives in the past twenty years alone. Do you really want to risk going to war with us Asgore? To kill hundreds in a battle you might not even win?” He sat his empty cup down and stood, signaling Slim over from his place in the corner of the room. “I suggest you think over my offer carefully Asgore. War does not have to be the answer here.”

Asgore growled as he left the room, but Blue knew he wouldn’t do anything. His offer was more than fair, they both knew that, Asgore was simply trying to scare him into giving more. Which, admittedly, might have worked if Blue hadn’t seen the state of his Kingdom. While the Fell Kingdom’s armies were legendary, it seemed recently they were lacking in both strength and numbers. The population had declined massively since the last war, and with little access to the main trading routes they were suffering economically as well. King Asgore had to make this deal, or his Kingdom would fall to ruin.

“has anyone ever told you that you can be stupidly bold sometimes, majesty?” Slim whispered beside him.

Blue laughed quietly. “My little brother seems to think I have a nasty habit of being bold, yes.”

Slim smiled, but his eye lights shone with worry. “be careful when being bold blue. please. i-”

Slim stopped, Blue stopping with him. To his horror he saw tears beading in the other’s sockets. In an instant he pulled Slim out of the corridor and into a small side room filled with dusty shelves. He pulled Slim close as he breathed deeply, doing his best not to let his tears fall. Blue rubbed slow circles on his back, murmuring comforting nonsense in an effort to calm him down.

“i can’t lose you too.”

It was a whisper, but one that finally broke Slim’s composure. The taller skeleton sobbed quietly, bones rattling as he shook. Blue held him, a deep pit of guilt welling within him. Blue hadn’t realized just how deeply Slim was hurting. He knew, of course, that his younger brother had been one of Blue’s guards on the day of their kidnapping, knew that Slim had loved him more than he would ever know. What he hadn’t realized was how scared Slim was of it happening again – how scared he was of losing someone else that he loved. He would have to fix that.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered. “Not without you. I promise.”

It took Slim a moment more to calm down. He drew back slowly, wiping away his last tear with his sleeve. Blue reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers as he reached upwards with his other hand. Slim leaned down into his open palm, sockets closed. Blue pressed their teeth together gently, and the world seemed to fall away. When they parted they were both flushed, their magic creating a purple light in the space between them.

“We should get back to our quarters.”Blue whispered. “ We have bags to pack, and I believe Asgore will be calling us for another meeting before we leave.”

Slim frowned, worry returning to his eye lights. “blue…”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Blue assured him, leading him out into the hallway and towards their room. “Asgore can’t do anything to me if he wants to avoid a war.”

Slim grumbled, voice a whisper. “that’s what i’m worried about. he’s not like you blue. he’d start a war in an instant to get what he wanted.”

Blue snorted quietly. “Even he is not fool enough to start a war he knows he cannot win.”

They reached the door to their room. The intricate carvings caught his attention, as they always did. He ran his hands over them as he opened the door, feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingers. If there was only one thing he would miss about this kingdom, it was their attention to details like this. Slim broke him out of his daze and urged him inside. Together they surveyed the room, then Slim stepped forward and grabbed an empty chest, and Blue joined him in packing his things.

By the time they were done they had a pile of his things in the corner of the room, five boxes wide and three high. Slim had his things in a small bag on his back. He shook his head when Blue asked if he wanted the servants to take it to their carriage and Blue didn’t press. Whatever was inside must have been incredibly important to the taller skeleton, and if he wanted to keep it close Blue wasn’t going to force him.

They were just about to leave the room to find someone to move everything for them when Nastablook appeared in front of them.

“King Blue.” They bowed hurriedly and then gestured for him to follow. “King Asgore requires your presence.”

Slim tensed beside him, but he simply smiled and strode after the ghost monster. “Of course Nastablook. Please lead the way.”

There was something off about the way Nastablook hovered down the hall, like they expected something or someone to jump out at them at any moment. It made Blue’s soul shift in unease and his step quicken.

When they got to the throne room, nothing was what Blue had expected. Kind Asgore sat at his throne, smirking down at him as he entered. Before him guards lined the walls, much like the had when Blue first arrived in this kingdom. That was enough to set Blue’s soul on edge, but what truly shocked him was directly below Asgore’s feet, at the very base of the throne. Six monsters were in rags and on their knees, their heads bowed until they almost touched the floor.

It took Blue a second to recognize the monsters as those assigned to be his guard on the day he was kidnapped.

It took everything in him to not turn around and grab Slim. To scream and weep from the sheer joy radiating from his soul. They were alive. _They were alive._ He wanted to run to each of them, to make absolutely sure that they were real. Most of all, he wanted to apologize to each of them for what had happened, for what they had been through.

Instead, the king took a deep breath in, calmed his beating soul, and turned his gaze to the monster sitting on the throne. Asgore’s grin was as sharp as a knife and twice as malicious. Blue nearly bulked under his gaze, cold and gleeful all at once. The skeleton knew whatever this was, he was not going to like it.

With a stiffness in his step he made his way towards Asgore, deliberately ignoring the monsters around him. “What is the meaning of this Asgore?”

The other king raised an eyebrow, his grin widening. “When you didn’t arrive here at the palace on time I sent my men to find out what had happened. They found these monsters unconscious around your empty carriage.” Asgore glared at the bowed monsters, his claws tapping the arm of his throne. “They’re a disgrace. I would have had them executed immediately for their failure, however, when I received news that you were spotted alive I thought it would be better to wait.”

Blue’s mind grinded to a halt. “You want them… executed?”

“Of course.” Asgore rolled his eyes, leering at him like he was a child. “If they cannot be trusted to protect their betters, then they have no place in my guard or in my kingdom. Honestly, it would have been easier if the pirates had just dusted them, but I suppose this way we can get some form of entertainment from this mess.”

No amount of royal training could keep the utter repulsion from showing on Blue’s face. _Entertainment?_ This monster thought dusting others was _entertainment_? His soul was beating fast in his chest, nausea filling him from head to toe.

Blue took a moment to breathe. One breath, then another, until his soul calmed, and he could speak without potentially losing his lunch. “They will not be executed.”

Asgore’s grin faltered, his voice as quiet as it was dangerous. “What did you say?”

Blue drew himself up, anger buzzing beneath his bones. “No one will be executed today, especially not these monsters.”

Asgore stood. Blue stood straight as the other king stalked towards him. The goat monster towered over the small skeleton, his dark grin wider than Blue’s skull. Blue didn’t flinch as he leaned close to his face.

“And why is that.” Asgore growled.

Blue glared, standing as tall as his small body would allow. “Because you’re going to hand them over to me.”

Several people gasped softly behind him. He recognized Slim’s voice instantly.

Asgore chuckled as he raised a sharpened claw and flexed it in front of him. “Whatever game you are playing, _boy_ , I suggest you stop now. I am not a patient man.”

“These monsters no longer have a place in your kingdom, you said so yourself.” Blue folded his arms behind his back, forcing himself to appear relaxed. “It would be far more beneficial to the both of us if you to let me take them.”

Asgore snorted, disbelieving. “It sounds to me as if I’m the one doing all the giving with this little arrangement boy.”

At this, Blue knew he had a dangerous decision to make.

Blue glanced at the monsters still bowed on the floor. The skeleton, Slim’s brother, was peeking up at him as much as his bowed skull would allow. Blue noticed the faintest of tremors running through his bones. Blue couldn’t help himself, and his eye lights shifted to where Slim was standing, hands over his mouth and knees trembling. Then, for the briefest of seconds, Blue’s eyes met Slim’s. The storm of emotions he saw within his lovers’ eyes had a rush of determination swell from deep within his soul.

All the backlash in the world wouldn’t stop him from keeping that fragile happiness from Slim’s eyes.

“There are two ports that lay on the edges of our kingdoms borders. They connect to each of the main cities along the waterfront and have long been a great asset to my kingdom.” His magic burned in his bones as he looked Asgore in the eyes. “Release these monsters and allow them to travel with me, and we may be able to extend your boarders so that they are yours.”

Silence.

Then, Asgore laughed. “You would give such valuable land to me for the lives of six useless monsters?”

Blue allowed his teeth to pull up into a cold skeleton grin. “Of course not. You must swear that there will be no more fighting between our people.” He took a step forward, not letting Asgore look away from him for a second. “You will cease your attacks on the villages on the outskirt of my kingdom. You will allow our people to live in peace with one another, without any of this senseless violence.” Another step forward, and now Blue had to crane his neck back to keep their eyes locked. “Enough of this pretend game of peace, Asgore. Let’s make it real. For my people, and for yours.”

The other king stared at him, seemingly shocked and amused. “Peace is not so easy to gain Blue.”

He let his grin soften. “And it’s impossible if you refuse to try.”

It was quiet for many more minutes before, finally, Asgore nodded. “Very well.”

Six guards lining the hall were motioned over, and each hauled the still kneeling monsters to their feet. They kept their heads bowed, waiting for the next order.

Asgore stared for a moment, then lifted a hand. “For your incompetence and uselessness that should have seen you hang, you are all hereby instead banished from my land. You will travel with King Blue to his kingdom, and never again set foot on Underfell soil.” All six bowed low, first to Asgore, then to Blue. Asgore waved towards the hall door. “Leave us.”

The six former guards were marched out of the room without a word ever leaving their lips. Blue watched them go, a swell of satisfaction and relief pulling at his soul.

Asgore growled, succeeding in getting his attention. “I do believe we have some contracts to write up, King Blue.”

Blue nodded. “Of course, but first.” He waved Slim over, barely able to resist throwing his arms around him. Slim was wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen. “Make sure all of our things are packed and stored on the carriage. I would like to leave as soon as this is done.”

Slim bowed. “of course, your majesty.”

Blue turned and, without another word, followed after Asgore.

*****

Blue sighed, sagging against the wall outside of Asgore’s grand meeting room. It had taken hours, but the two rulers had finally agreed on the terms of Blue’s proposal. Blue’s head was spinning, the barely-there headache fading the longer he stood. He let himself rest for another second, then he pulled himself up and set out to find Slim.

It didn’t take long to find him. The tall skeleton was waiting patiently for him outside their room, their luggage no where so be seen. Blue smiled, headache finally disappearing as he approached his lover. Slim grinned and stood straight as Blue threw his arms around his waist.

His face flushed, Slim hesitantly set his hands on Blue’s shoulders. “blue…”

“Sorry.” Blue reluctantly let go, only to capture one of the taller skeleton’s hands. He looked around the hallway, empty except for them. “We’re alone.”

“someone could be watching.” Slim whispered, eye lights focused on a crack in the floor. “it’s not worth the risk.”

Blue huffed, pulling away completely. “This kingdom has stupid rules.”

Teeth pulled into a sad smile, Slim pulled his hands behind him and leaned against them on the wall. “yeah.”

“We’ll be in my kingdom soon.” Blue bounced on his heels, excitement bleeding out of him. “Then we won’t have to worry about people seeing us.”

Slim shook his head, wary smile forming. “i can’t believe royals can marry commoners in underswap.”

“I can’t believe affection is punished here!” Blue exclaimed, shaking his head.

Slim shrugged. “it’s the way things have always been.”

“Doesn’t make it less stupid.” Blue mumbled.

Slim glanced around to make sure they were alone, then pressed his teeth to the top of Blue’s skull. The king lit up, a faint cyan blue dusting his cheeks. A whistle sounded outside, drawing their attention. Blue tugged on Slim’s arm, pulling him gently down the hallway. They reached a window, and Blue peered down at the carriage waiting in the courtyard, waiting for them. Waiting to take them home.

“come on.” Slim whispered. “let’s go home.”

Blue nodded, leading the way outside and to the carriage. A familiar ghost hurried past them as they neared the giant doors leading outside. Nastablook bowed to the skeleton king as they passed them, and Blue inclined his head back, a happy grin fixed in place on his face. It didn’t take them much longer to reach the courtyard, not with Blue’s excited pace. Guards pulled the doors open for them, sunshine blinding the skeletons for a moment.

Blinking, Blue grinned at the sight of all his things packed neatly on a cart for travel. Two miniature horses tossed their heads, stamping their feet in their eagerness for travel. Behind them, a large ox pawed the ground impatiently. A wagon was attached to its back, the sides made of bars signifying it as a prison on wheels. Although a white cloth covered the bars Blue could tell it was full. Full of the pirates that had kidnapped him and Slim.

Full of pirates that had, surprisingly, not killed a single member of his guard.

Blue narrowed his sockets at the cell, and while temptation to question them clawed at his soul, he forced his eye lights away. Later. It could be done later.

Slim cleared his throat beside him, a look of worry in his eye lights. “you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Blue whispered back.

Someone else cleared their throat behind him. Blue turned to find the six monsters now banished from their home kingdom bowing to him, their heads almost touching the floor.

“Your majesty.” A bird monster spoke, their head still bowed. “We want to apologize for failing you, and thank you for sparing our lives.”

Before Blue could say anything, a skeleton monster only a little shorter than him stepped forward. He bowed his head, voice tight and movements stiff. “We will not fail you again, your majesty.”

Blue glanced at Slim. The tall skeleton was staring at his younger brother – Razz, if Blue remembered his name right - like he still couldn’t believe he was alive. He remembered all the stories Slim had told him of when Razz was young, about how he had always dreamed of being a knight, and the day that he had joined the Royal Guard was he happiest Slim had ever seen him. He studied the skeleton, replaying his fight with the pirates in his minds eye.

Finally, he nodded. “Your name is Razz, correct?”

Razz jolted, his head raising for the first time. “Yes, your majesty.”

“I believe you Razz.” Blue smiled at the other skeleton. He summoned a short bone sword, similar to the one he had seen the skeleton warrior fighting with before. Razz’s sockets widened a fraction, but otherwise he remained still. “I am trusting you to get us all home safe, my knight.”

Razz stared at him, at his hands offering him the summoned sword. Like he expected to wake up from a dream at any moment. Finally, he reached up and grasped the bone sword’s handle, bowing once more to Blue before returning to stand with the other guards.

He turned to see tears beading in Slim’s eyes, another large smile stretching across his skull. Blue felt an answering smile tug at his teeth. He gestured to the carriage and Slim turned to open the door for him. Blue bounced in his seat as Slim slid in next to him, and within seconds the carriage was away. Taking him home. Blue sighed.

Finally.

*****

“BROTHER!”

Blue laughed as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Stretch clung to him, his long arms pulling him into a familiar hug. He could feel him shaking subtly, and ran his arms up and down his little brother’s back in an effort to calm him. Stretch drew in a shuddering breath and pulled away, a shaky smile on his teeth. Blue squeezed his arm before pulling away completely.

He barely had time to open his mouth before another pair of arms were around him, short and muscled and making him wheeze for breath. For a moment he feared his ribs might break, but then he was abruptly let go, left to stumble on his feet in an effort to regain his balance. He turned to his attacker, laughing at the angry relief in her one good eye.

“HELLO TO YOU TOO ALLIE.”

His knight and best friend huffed and punched his arm hard. “Don’t you ever get kidnapped again, you hear me? We’re totally upping your training schedule from now on.”

Blue rolled his eye lights, clapping his friend on the shoulder. The dinosaur monster huffed, but backed away as two more monsters approached. Blue grinned at the two skeletons as they stopped in front of him and bowed their heads. His half brothers looked almost as bad as Stretch, dark bags extending from their sockets. He could only guess the sleepless nights his brothers had been subject to, trying to find him.

He shook his head, effectively shaking the thoughts from his mind. He opened his arms, fully expecting it when Papyrus rushed forward and pulled him into another crushing hug. What he wasn’t expecting was Sans wrapping his arms around the both of them. The older of the twins wasn’t what Blue would call a physically affectionate person, even with his own brother. Blue wiggled one of his arms free and wrapped it around the two younger skeletons, squeezing them tight before letting them go.

“IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU HOME SAFE AND SOUND KING BLUE.” Papyrus said, fiddling briefly with his sleeve. “WE WERE ALL VERY WORRIED.”

“yeah blue, warn us next time you get kidnapped.” Sans joked.

“SANS!” Papyrus stomped his foot, pouting at his twin. “THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES!”

Blue laughed, pulling both skeletons into another quick hug. “It’s good to be home.”

“brother.” Stretch called, interrupting the three older skeletons.

Blue turned to find Stretch’s gaze on the main doors to the throne room. He looked to find the doors opening and guards streaming in to line the walls. He spotted Slim walking between two of the guards of Underfell. Slim looked up at him and Blue gestured him over as his brother and the twins took their places beside his empty throne. Blue smiled as Slim came to a stop at the base of his throne, and gestured for him to stand next to his brother. Stretch frowned, but made no comment as Blue sat and surveyed the people before him.

Razz marched into the room as the hall filled with guards. Blue tensed as behind him the pirates that kidnapped him were dragged into view. One by one they were knelt in front of him, their leader at his feet. The fish pirate stared at the ground, red hair falling in a messy blaze around her. Blue stared down at them, at his kidnappers, and then he glanced at the six monsters that they had spared, despite it being far easier to kill them.

Blue leaned back on his throne, hands clasped in front of him. “Judge?”

Sans stepped forward slightly, his left eye lighting up with the blue flames of judgement. “You have been charged and found guilty of kidnapping the king of Underswap, a crime which is punishable by death. Do you deny your crime?”

The captain glanced upwards, her eyes wide in surprise. She licked her lips, before quickly bowing her head once more. “No sir.”

Sans glanced at Blue. The king observed the pirates for a moment more before standing. He descended the steps of his throne until he was standing before the captain. The pirates all glanced up at him, curiosity muted underneath their fear and resignation. Only the captain met his gaze and kept it.

A corner of Blue’s mouth twitched and he allowed a small smile to pull his teeth upwards. “What is your name, pirate?”

Bright red eyes stares back at him, and she tipped her head back proudly. “Ursula.”

“Well, Ursula. I find that you have caused many more questions than you have answered.” Blue began circling the pirates, his gaze never wavering from the captains. “You kidnapped me, far inland and away from your ship, and didn’t kill a single one of my guard. Not common behaviour for a criminal such as yourself.”

Ursula shifted, red eyes blazing with her anger as she fought to maintain eye contact. “Criminals we may be, but we aren’t murderers!” She snapped. “We fight when we must, but there’s no point in senseless death, despite what that poor excuse of a king would tell you.”

At that she spat on the ground at his feet. Several guards shifted and murmured in outrage, their swords halfway drawn before a hand from Blue stilled them. The skeleton king let his eyelights sweep the other pirates, seeing similar expressions of hatred for Underfell’s king on their faces. He continued his walk around the prisoners, once again coming to a stop in front of Ursula.

He narrowed his eyes and asked the question that had been on his mind since he first saw the pirates. “Why did you kidnap me?”

Ursula looked down then, and Blue thought he saw a flicker of shame in her expression. “We weren’t given a choice.” Several scoffs followed her statement and she glared at the people around her. “It’s the truth! Asgore, the bastard, has been increasing the taxes for years now! It’s become impossible for anyone that’s not of blasted noble blood to pay them and expect to have enough gold left to survive the winter. We needed money, and ransoming a king was the only sure way to get enough for all of us.”

Blue stared steadily at the furious fish monster, face void of emotion. “I didn’t realize pirates were subjected to the king’s taxes.”

The humans beside Ursula flinched as she grimaced, all three of them realizing too much had been said already but knowing that Blue wished for a complete explanation. Ursula glanced at her crew, several of whom were shaking slightly in their bowed positions. She met the eyes of the human next to her briefly before once again lifting her eyes to meet Blues.

“We did not want he money for ourselves. We would have benefited, yes, but the risk was hardly worth the reward.” Blue remained silent, a command to continue in his eyes. “Most of us have – have family. Living in small villages. They make barely enough money to feed themselves even with our aid, and after the recent tax rises we knew we had to do something drastic or come home to corpses and empty houses.”

Ursula slumped once she was finished, her fierce gaze dully trained on the ground. Blue found his eyelights wondering to the human pirates. The older one, whom had held a knife to Slim’s skull all those months ago, had their hands clasped together so tightly they were pale white in the sun. The smaller human, so young they were more a child than an adult, was shaking slightly. With them together like this, Blue could tell they were siblings.

Blue nodded once, turning on his heel and once again sitting on his throne. His back straight and eyelights bright, he turned to his Judge and inclined his head. Sans nodded, his single blue eyelight blazing over the prisoners. He stepped forward until he was standing in front of Ursula, a mirror of Blues previous position seconds before. None of the prisoners looked up from the floor.

A hush fell over the room.

Sans’s voice boomed from his ribcage, filling the room with his judgement. “Pirates. I have heard your confession, and now I cast my judgement. I sensed the truth of your words and read your souls. You all have a surprisingly low amount of LV, despise your… profession.” Sans grimaces for a moment, before continuing. “As such, I believe you are deserving of mercy, despite your crime. With his majesties agreement, I judge you free from the death penalty.”

The pirates all whip their heads up, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Ursula turned to Blue, expression guarded but undeniably hopeful. She understood that he had the final say, and could order them all dead despite his Judge’s words. Blue stared back, gaze ice cold. He let them sit for a moment, drew the time out as he thought and weighed his options.

Then his gaze flickered to his brother. Stretch’s hands were fished at his sides, and Blue knew he disliked the notion of giving these pirates mercy, if only because they had threatened his older brother. Blue understood his protectiveness. He slid his gaze past Stretch and locked sockets with his lover. Slim was frowning slightly, the tilt of his jaw showing consideration rather than displeasure. At Blue’s unspoken question he gave the slightest of shrugs, and smiled as if to say _whatever you decide, i believe it will be the right one._

Blue breathed out, sent a small glance at Papyrus, already knowing the other skeleton would be looking at him to encourage mercy. He nodded, just a small inclination of his head, and Papyrus beamed back. Something in his chest unravelled, and he knew he was making the right choice.

He swept his eyes over the pirates once more before speaking clear in the silent room. “As my Judge has given his judgment, so I give mine.” All eyes were focused on him, and he met the gaze of each of the pirates before settling on Ursula and continuing. “Ursula, you and your crew are hereby free of the death penalty, however, punishment must be given so that your actions are not again repeated.” He nodded to several of his guard, and watched as they pulled each of the pirates to their feet and held them there. “You will spend two weeks in our dungeons, and when you are released you will be put to work in my service. If you are proven to be honest workers, you will receive payment for your work and permanent employment in the castle. If you are not, you will be cast away with nothing but the clothes on your back, banished from my kingdom on pain of death if you ever return.”

The pirates gaped at him, none saying a word as they are taken from the hall and lead to the dungeons. Sans turns to face him, his eyelights once more a soft white and grins his usual lazy smile. Beside him, Papyrus beans like the sun. On his other side, his brother is frowning, but smiles when Blue looks at him, uncertain approval in his eyelights.

Best of all, when Blue looks at Slim, the taller skeleton grins and nods his approval.

*****

“Do you think I did the right thing?”

The sun cast flames across the sky as it began to set. It was Blue’s favorite time of day. The sky looked almost alive like this, burning with an eternal fire. Some days, Blue fancied he could touch it, stood atop the highest tower of his castle as he is now.

A hand captures his and holds it tight. “i think you did what you believed is right. and I know you did something that no one will forget. the whole kingdom will know of what you did today, of the mercy that you showed.”

Blue scrunched his sockets, considering his lovers words. “And is that a good thing?”

Slim tugged on his hand, his other arm wrapping around his back and pulling him close for a hug. Blue melted into his arms, a contented sigh falling as the tension bled from him. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of his skull.

“it’s a very good thing.”

Blue smiled and hugged Slim closer. “Stay with me?”

A chuckle. “if you’ll have me.”

“Always.”

“then I will always be with you.”

Blue let the silence stretch, content. Then, quiet as the wind, whispered. “I love you.”

Blue felt Slim’s beam of happiness. “i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! I don't have any more little prompts left, so as of now there are no more of these little stories planned. However! If you have a certain prompt you'd like me to try with a certain couple from Undertale (or any of the number of AU's), Let me know either in the comments or on my Tumblr; [here.](https://cupcakezys.tumblr.com/) Anything SFW is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be out soon - most of it is already typed up.  
> Let's aim for the 16th.


End file.
